


Listen up Nerds

by Katsuki_Lucy



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (english high school btw cos i know jack shit about american high schools), Gen, High School, Original Character(s), Vampires, this is terrible but i wanted to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuki_Lucy/pseuds/Katsuki_Lucy
Summary: There's always been something off about the History teacher.





	Listen up Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad but I wanted to make a fic about this because I saw a post on Pinterest and it inspired me but then I lost inspiration.

There had always been something...off about their school’s history teacher, whether it was his classroom having blackout curtains while none of the others even had blinds or his ability to quickly disappear at the sight of any blood-related injury in the classroom, like a squeamish wizard, or his pale, almost white, complexion, or maybe the fact that he had never been seen outside of school, ever, the list goes on. 

 

From what Emory had heard from other students, he was even stranger when he actually taught you. He never read from a book, seeming to recall all of the facts from his head without the aid of any power points or notes. As well as this, he would be extremely frustrated with students who used the standard school history textbooks, apparently stating that they were inaccurate and most of the things in them were wrong.

 

Emory had never witnessed this for herself, just heard (most likely) exaggerated stories of his eccentric tendencies. This year that would change, as she had been assigned 3 history classes a week with Mr Blair. 

  
  
  


Emory’s choice to take History instead of Geography for her GCSEs was probably the best decision of her life. Not because of her clear preference of the subject of History (and her lack of knowledge when it came to anything Geography related) but because of the amazing things that took place during History class. 

 

The first lesson she had with Mr Blair, he had turned up half an hour late, walking in to find all students either chatting or on their phones. Instead of confiscating them, he just tutted and gave them a pointed look, saying “you know, in my days, those blooming things weren’t even a twinkle in the eye.” before setting down his bag and proceeding to launch into an animated story of the French Revolution, not even giving an explanation for his tardiness. The strange part about that is the fact that Mr Blair couldn’t have been any older than 30, never mind old enough to have witnessed the creation of the mobile phone.

 

In her second History lesson that year, the class began with Mr Blair unhappily reading from a textbook while the headteacher, Mr Fisher, watched from the corner of the room (a parent had complained that they were unsatisfied with Mr Blairs prefered matter of teaching. Mr Fisher was making sure that sir was teaching correctly). After about 15 minutes, the headteacher left, at which point Mr Blair and every other person in the class looked like they were about to die of boredom. 

 

As soon as Mr Fisher was out of earshot, Mr Blair pulled out a match from his pocket, striking it on the edge of his desk and promptly lighting the textbook on fire, before tossing it out of the slightly ajar window (just barely visible through the smallest of gaps in the curtains). 

“Honestly, none of that is even close to what really happened.” he clapped his hands, “Right! Listen up nerds, I’m about to teach you what  _ really  _ happened in France during the revolution.”

 


End file.
